makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Dean Brawl
Dean Brawl & his Friends 6: Scourge of the Seven Seas is the sixth installment of the Dean Brawl & his Friends Series, that has a new Pirate / Treasure Hunt Theme that focuses the mysteries of the unknown Regions hidden outside of Hectare, Yeager & Rugal, within the vast open ocean. Gameplay In "Dean Brawl & his Friends 6: Scourge of the Seven Seas", the Series Gameplay has updated to a new Pirate / Treasure Hunt genre & it will contain a couple of traveling, climbing & puzzles to solve mysteries on new lost Region Islands within the vast open seas, even with sea / pirate battles. Plot Prologue/Stage 1: Pirate Plunder Prologue Near the entrance of Hectare City, cannonballs were suddenly fired at the entrance, blasting it open & Skull Pirates, who were lead by Captain Ghastly, were breaking & entering the Hectare City to start a raid for the loot. This situation got the attention of Dean Brawl & Co. to hurry over to the city & help the Hectare Guards stop the pirates & freeing the hostages from the 4 Elite Mates from 4th to 1st. The heroes beating the Fourth Mate, the Third Mate, the Second Mate Sally Saltys & the First Mate in order, protecting the castle from their attempts of robbbery. After the threat being past they begin to question who the Skull Pirates are. But when Devin accidently knocks over a picture, they discover a Regional Treasure Map of all 26 Regions ranging from A to Z. Even more so when Jaguar found the legend of Captain Ghastly himself, knowing that the captain is a Pirate Ghost that is consumed by Greed from all of the Pirate Treasures the Skull Pirates have stolen over the years, but when the Ancient Sisters of each region joined together & unleashes their ancient magic power at Captain Ghastly, the blast strikes him down into the underworld, but his soul still remains free with greed, leading on a legacy of many future Skull Pirates from the past to today. The Team decided to find the Treasures & make sure that they are well protected from the Skull Pirates & making sure they don't steal by greed. Stage 1: The Hearts of Hectare (Hectare City Heart) The Team start off by finding the treasure of Hectare City, which is the Hectare City Heart by following the Treasure Map to find any clues on how to find them. First they must find the 8 Coloured Hearts, each of them represents each emotion from a Human Heart. Next they place the Hearts in the notches of a Heart Shaped Statue that begins thumping & pumping, coming to life, shining a beam of pink light to the temple, while also emitting excess pink love spray all over the city. The Team makes it to the temple with the Giant Ladies Statues, meaning that they must be the Ancient Sisters who are protecting the Issabella Water & avoid the love traps, only to trigger one & got sent to a secret underground room known as the Ancient Sister Love Torture Chamber & quickly escapes from the Female Monsters rising From their tombs, only to fight against the Giant Statue. With a lot of tricky plans, the Giant Golem has been taken down, by Jaguar's & Misty's ambush from above. While the team begin to protect the Hectare City Heart, the Monsters, Female & Male were reunited with one another, claiming that they were separated from one another since the Female Monsters were trapped in the Torture Chamber. As the female monsters thank them & have given them the Red Flare incase they need help, the team sets out, with Mad Light thinking that the treasures serve a bigger purpose than they thought. Stage 2: Vanguards of Hell (Yeager Green Crystals) The team arrives at Yeager only to run into a fight between the Skull Pirates & the Vanguards fighting for dominance, while the Yeager City Citizens quickly run for their lives. The team decides that it's not safe to travel through the city which is like a war zone, so the team decides to sneak past through the dark alley while following the hidden Crystal trail to the mines, due to Nesbitt now having the new Green Power from the Green Crystal he had affected from earlier to see through the ground to find the crystals. During the struggle, Sally Saltys, the second Mate of the Ghastly Pirate Crew spots the team along with the Vanguard member, Jannard & follows after them. The team come across the Boulder blocking the mines & Toxic uses the special acid to weakened & crack the boulder down to size. While they journey down through the tunnel, they come across a crystaline dance floor, knowingly that they have to dance the right steps to move on to gain access to the mines, but it will be difficult when the Skull Pirates & the Vanguards begin to interfere, now Devin & Jessica has to dance for the team to gain access, while the rest keep the enemies away from the dancing couple. After a long while, the heroes succeeded on defending the Crystal Mines from the Skull Pirates & the Vanguards, they manage to get their rightful hands on the Green Crystal. Dean & Co. begin to realise that more people than just the Skull Pirates are after the treasure. It would seem the rumours began to spread like a wild fire. The sooner the heroes find the rest of the hidden treasures, the better. Stage 3: Circus of Thunder (Rugal Golden Shaped Diamond) Next, the Heroes travel By Jessica's Hot Rod Car to get to the Rugal Region, according to Toxic, it is known as the Ghost Region & with a big reason, the Rugal City was devastated in a big war that had started for reasons unknown & still remain a mystery to this day. To find the Manor known as the Vladstone Manor, one must find the Black Sands to get to the Rugal City, which is in a big storm. However the heroes were interrupted & were chased by not only the Vanguards, but also a Circus Train belonging to another evil group known as the Clowns. Now knowing that the heroes have 3 mortal enemies on the treasure hunt now, they must first escape into the city. According to Toxic, Rugal was used to be inhabitant by Rugal citizens, until the war, by unknown reasons, has wiped the entire city clean off, leaving but war torn destruction. Now the Heroes must get through the Clowns' circus & get to the VladStone manor to find the Golden Shaped Diamond, but it won't be easy getting past the Skull Pirates, the Vanguards & now the Clowns, even Ghastly himself with an army of undead Zombies & Vampires, when they make it inside the Manor. "More Coming Soon" Stage 4: The Predators' Awakening (Amazonian Idol) The Heroes arrive by boat, at the Amazonia Region, a jungle region, home to many tribes of the jungle, friendly ones like the Wild Cats, Insects & even Snakes & even hostile ones. However the Heroes notice metal tracks, indicating that the Teknos has joined the hunt for the treasures & has to protect the village, even more so with former Vanguard, Sarge stopping a fellow Vanguard, with Sarge siding with the heroes, the group saved the Wildcat village & decided to spend the night here. During that time, they were here searching & learning about the Amazonian Idol, which is the Amazonia most cared treasure that they think they can use to worship the gods up above. "More Coming Soon" Stage 5: The Tails of the Sea (Oceania Trident) The Heroes arrive by boat, at the Tropical Region known as "Oceania", home to many tropical people & even the Mermaids. The Tropical people welcomes the heroes, with Oceania being a tropical regional paradise for a summer vacations, much to Spike's delight. As the heroes get to unwind & relax, they get to know more about the Oceania Trident, which holds "More Coming Soon" Stage 6: Genies & Pirates (Sahara Magic Lamp) The Heroes find themselves at the Desert Region known as "Sahara", which is very hot that you need to travel with large packs of water with camels in the trip in order for the heroes to find the Sahara Magic Lamp that holds the powers of a genie that grants wishes like any other genie, but only if their hearts are pure. "More Coming Soon" Stage 7: Snowbody is Safe (Frozone Crown) The Heroes arrive by Wakata's Huge UFO, to a Snowy Region known as "Frozone", a Winter Wonderland of having fun in the cold winter snow. But it is all fun & games until the heroes find out that they must catch the last known Hidden Treasure left, which is the Frozone Crown, a special crown that can grant or enhance people & ice benders with ice powers, even more enhanced ice powers that would help prevent future Global Warmings, but could cause an Ice Age in the wrong hands. "More Coming Soon" Stage 8: Dead Men Tell No Tales (Boss Battle: Captain Ghastly) Now knowing that all of the Hidden Treasures have been stolen by the Skull Pirates & are planning on a ritual & with time growing short, this is their last shot, the Heroes calls upon their Allies with the 7 coloured Flares they've earned for reinforcements, so they can distract the Skull Pirates long enough for the Heroes to sneak into Ghastly's Pirate Island to stop the Water God Summoning Ritual from happening. It was a long trip to their Skull Pirate Island as they begin to trek into their journey which is gonna be a very tough one & if they fail, it might be their last. "More Coming Soon" Epilogue It took a lot of determination & spirit, but the heroes manage to stop Ghastly & the Water God summoning with the enchanting power of the Hectare City Heart with their hearts connected as one that they are all strong together, not only that but that they also cleanse the Water God from a corruptive summoning, while sending Captain Ghastly far out into the ocean. Discovering how powerful these Hidden Treasures are when combined, they realised that it's too dangerous & decided to seperate them once again while keeping the Hectare City Heart for it to return it to their rightful heartfelt owners. While the heroes proceed on returning the treasures to their rightful owners, Dean & Brie manages to return the Hectare City Heart to the Hectare City castle where the current king of Hectare is waiting for them. "More Coming Soon" Characters Heroes *Dean Brawl (Male) *Brie May (Female) *Tank Miles (Male) *Devin Explosion (Male) *Nesbitt Steel (Male) *Lita Magic (Female) *Pearl White (Female) *Jessica Blood (Female) *Luna Fey (Female) *Paul the Merchant (Male) *Jaguar Fetales (Female) *Shawn (Male) *Nicholas Santa (Female) *Misty Felix (Female) *Grass Spike (Male) *Toxic McLovin (Male) *Mad Light (Male) *Carlito Crunch (Male) *Damieno (Male) *Sarge (Male) *Emma ??? (Monster Girl) (Female) (Debut) *Granite ??? (Rock Man) (Male) (Debut) *Amber ??? (Crystal Girl) (Female) (Debut) *Agatha ??? (Zombie Girl) (Feamle) (Debut) *Velvet ??? (Vampire Girl) (Female) (Debut) *Jason Lunar (Debut) *Wataka Genesis (Female) (Debut) Additional Characters *Stuart Uranus (Male) *Ally Pirates (Former Skull Pirates) **First Mate **Sally Saltys **Third Mate **Fourth Mate *Hectare Civilians **Normal Civilians *Yeager Civilians **Normal Civilians *Rugal Civilians **Zombies **Vampires *Lost Reigons **Amazonia Civilians ***Wild Cats (Feline Female Group) ****King Lion ****Queen Lioness ****Panther Girl ****Leopard Girl ****Tiger Girl ****Lioness Girl ****Lion Boy ****Cheetah Girl ***Jungle Civilians ***Insect Civilians ****Bee Girl ****Butterfly Girl ****3 Firefly Girl Triplets ***Snake Civilians ****Snake Girl **Oceania Civilians ***Mermaids (Female Group) ****Mermaid Queen ***Tropical Civilians ***Tour Guide **Sahara Civilians ***Arabian Civilians ***Egyptian Civilians ***Belly Dancers (Female Group) ***??? **Frozone Civilians ***Ice Explorers ***Snow People ***??? Villains *Skull Pirates (Main Enemy Pirates) **Captain Ghastly (Male Ghost Pirate) (Main Antagonist) **Elite Four Skull Pirates (Former Villains after Oceania Region) ***??? (First Mate/Rival) ***Sally Saltys (Second Mate/Female Rival) ***??? (Third Mate) ***??? (Fourth Mate) *Vanguards (5 Known Members) **Eduardo Napalm **??? (Speedy Mech) **Jannard **Thirstian **??? *Clowns **Liontamer **Shockmaster **??? *Teknos **Razorfane (Leader) **Mantis **Killcycle **??? *??? Enemies *Pirates (Various: Skull Pirates/???) **Normal **Sword Slahsers **Gun Slingers **Brutes **Big Guns (Cannon) **Sea Sirens (Females) **Skeletons (Elite: Skull Pirates) *Seas Creatures (Predators/Hypnotised) **Sharks **Sea Monsters *Monsters **Female Monsters *Vanguards (No More Anarchy) **Normal Guards ***Male ***Female **Sergeant *Clowns (No More Anarchy) **Clown Goons (Males) **Jester Girls (Females) *Rugal Zombies & Vampires (Controlled by Ghastly) *Teknos (No More Anarchy) **Robots **??? *Enemy Tribesmen (Only on Amazonia Region) *Hypnotised Oceania Enemies **Hypnotised Mermaids *??? Bosses *First Mate (Hectare/Prologue) *Giant Statue (Hectare) *Sally Saltys & Jannard (Devin & Jessicia's Duet Dance Off) (Yeager) *Liontamer (Rugal) *Teknos (Amazonia) *Enemy Tribal King (Amazonia) *Hypnotised Mermaid Queen (Oceania) *Eduardo Napalm (Sahara) *Sand Golem (Sahara) *Razorfane (Frozone) *Captain Ghastly (Final Boss) Locations (Missions) *Hectare Region (Prologue/Stage 1) **Hectare City ***Mission #1: Protect Hectare City from the Skull Pirates ****Mission #1A: Save the Captured Citizens ****Mission #1B: Stop as Many Pirates as you can ****Mission #1C: Defeat the Skull Pirates' Elite Four *****Defeat First Mate ***Mission #2: Find all 8 Hearts with Each Colour represent each Emotion ****Red: Courage ****Yellow: Happiness ****Blue: Sadness ****Green: Disgust ****Pink: Love ****Orange: Anger ****Purple: Fear ****White: Hope ***Mission #3: Find an Ancient Heart Statue ***Mission #4: Follow the Beam of Light to the Lost Temple **Ancient Sisters' Lost Temple ***Mission #5: Explore the Temple, while watching out for any tricks & traps. ***Mission #6: Escape from the Love Torture Chamber & the Female Monsters. ***Mission #7: Defeat the Giant Stone Statue *Yeager (Stage 2) **Yeager City ***Mission #1: Sneak your way through the Dark Alley, past the Skull Pirate & Vanguard War, without getting spotted. ***Mission #2: Follow the Hidden Crystal Road Trail to the Crystal Mines ***Mission #3: Shatter the Boulder blocking the entrance. ***Mission #4: Unlock the Dance Puzzle to gain access to the Crystal Mines. ****Mission #4A: Devin & Jessica's Duet Dance Off ****Mission #4B: Defend Devin & Jessica while Defeating Sally Saltys & Jannard ***Mission #5: Defend the Crystals within the Mine from the Vanguards & the Skull Pirates *Rugal (Stage 3) **Road to Rugal ***Mission #1: Escape from the Vanguards' Truck & the Clowns's Circus Train **Rugal City ***Mission #2: Explore Rugal City to Find the Vladstone Manor ***Mission #3: Survive through the Circus Tent against the following: ****Clowns, Vanguards & Skull Pirates ***Mission #4: Defeat the Liontamer to get to the Manor ***Mission #5: Solve the Coffin Puzzle of the Manor while in a Race Against Time to avoid the Zombies & Vampires ***Mission #6: Escaping the Manor with the Golden Shaped Diamond through the secret tunnel *Lost Regions **Amazonia (Stage 4) ***Mission #1: Defend the Wildcats' Tribal Village from the Teknos & Eduardo ***Mission #2: Avoid the Traps to get to the Temple, the following: ****Snake Pits, Crocodile Rivers & Venus Fly Traps ***Mission #3: Defeat the Enemy Tribesmen, guarding the temple ***Mission #4: Avoid the Traps within the Temple, the following: ****Arrows, Pitfalls, Crushers, the Crumbling Temple itself & a Giant Boulder ***Mission #5: Defeat the Teknos while escaping the Crumbling Temple ***Mission #6: Defeat the Enemy Tribal King to win back the Idol **Oceania (Stage 5) ***Mission #1: Protect the Region by taking out the Sea Predators ***Mission #2: Defeat a Number of Skull Pirates to chase after Ghastly ***Mission #3: Defeat the Skull Pirates in a Speed Boat Battle ***Mission #4: Beat Sally Saltys to the Oceania Trident ***Mission #5: Free the Mermaids & their Queen from Ghastly's Purple Hypnosis Head Gems **Sahara (Stage 6) ***Mission #1: Defeat Eduardo Napalm ***Mission #2: Gather Supplies in the Sahara to reduce the risk of dehydration in the Desert. ***Mission #3: Travel through the Desert to the Sahara Tomb. ***Mission #4: Race against Eduardo through the Sahara Tomb & catch him first before he reaches the Main Treasure Room ***Mission #5: Defeat the Sand Golem, Guardian of the Sahara Magic Lamp **Frozone (Stage 7) ***UFO ****Mission #1: Explore the UFO to find the Captain of the Space Ship, Wataka ***Frozone Region ****Mission #2: Defeat the Teknos ****Mission #3: Chase/Race after Thristian & Liontamer to the top of the mountain, while avoiding obstacles. ****Mission #4: Defeat Razorfane ****Mission #5: Escape the Avalanche *Captain Ghastly's Pirate Island (Stage 8/Final Stage) **Main Objective: Stop the Ritual before it's complete (Time Limit: ????) **Mission #1: Safely get past the Fog & Avoid the Sirens' Singing & take them out **Mission #2: Defeat as Many Skull Pirates as the Reinforcements to provide a distraction for the Heroes in an all out Sea Battle **Mission #3: Explore the Pirate Island, while taking out Captain Ghastly's Elite Undead Crew **Mission #4: Penetrate Captain Ghastly's Base Camp **Mission #5: Defeat Captain Ghastly, while charging up the Hectare City Heart with Spirit & Determination Ancient Hidden Treasures *Hectare City Heart (Hectare) *Yeager City Green Crystal (Yeager) *Rugal Golden-Shaped Diamond (Rugal) *Amazonia Idol (Amazonia) *Oceania Trident (Oceania) *Sahara Magic Lamp (Sahara) *Frozone Crown (Frozone) *Other 19 Hidden Treasures (Mentioned) Weapons *Pirate Weapons **Pirate Cutlass **Pirate Musket **Hand Cannons **Normal Cannon *Swords *Blades *Machine Guns *Bombs *Lasers *Magic *Skunk Gas *Fireballs *Lunar Magic *Electricity *Daggers *Lightbulb Bombs *Pistols *SMGs *Rifles *Shotguns *Hammers *Axes *Ice Powers *Kitty Claws *Claw Gaunlets *Flamethrowers *Grass Elemental Attacks *Poison TBC Soundtrack TBA Gallery TBA Trivia TBA Category:DB&HF Series Category:Video Games